


I Call Bullshit

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Sex, On the Spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You and Barbara try to get Jon to make your team the winner of this week’s On the Spot.





	

You loved being on On The Spot, and it wasn’t just because your boyfriend was the host, either. It was rare that you left the set without hurting yourself laughing harder than should be physically possible, and you always learned something new about either yourself or your friends. Granted, the things you learned you didn’t want to know in the first place, but still made for really good content.

Today especially was making for really good content. You were on with Blaine, Aaron and Barbara (your teammate). All four of you were especially good at pissing Jon off very early off in the show, which was automatically an excellent episode. Yeah, you were dating him and should probably work harder to make sure he was happy, but damn. Not only did the fans love it when he was pissed, but you did too, if only for slightly sexual and nefarious reasons. (Okay, very sexual and nefarious reasons. But really, who could blame you?)

The four of you had already gotten him to his breaking point during rehearsal, so the show was all the better. You all had interrupted him, teased him, called him names, stolen shit off of his desk, walked off set for beer, and stood behind him during the ad reads and made dumbass faces and balanced shit on his head. So the show was going great. By the second game of the show, Jon had walked off set at least twice and picked up his phone and scrolled through tumblr while he waited for you and Blaine to stop arguing about how attractive Kylo Ren was.

Now, the score was even enough to make the winner of Impromptu Pitch the winner of the game, and Jon was deliberating on who to give the points to, your team with Barb (named appropriately Team Jon’s Penis), or Aaron and Blaine’s team, Team Y/N’s Genitals.

“I mean, I don’t want to assume things about your relationship, but I’m pretty sure if you don’t give points to Team Jon’s Penis, Y/N probably won’t have sex with you for a while. I’m just saying.” Barbara pointed out, making Jon look into the camera with a frustrated glare. You giggled and shrugged dramatically when the camera focused on you.

“She’s probably right. That, and I’ll make you cook and clean up dinner tonight.” You said seriously, pointing a warning finger at your boyfriend. He simply raised an eyebrow.

“For your sass, I’m thinking about giving points to Y/N’s Genitals.” Jon said, making you and Barbara make noises of indignance while Blaine and Aaron cheered.

You immediately grabbed your phone and typed out a quick message to Jon. You crossed your arms over your chest and scowled as he picked up his phone as it vibrated on the desk, read the text and repeated it for the camera.

“Y/N just texted me that’s bullshit, with eleven exclamation points and a few pissed off emojis.” He informed everyone, making the audience erupt into laughter. You watched him with hopeful puppydog eyes, but he didn’t look like he was convinced enough to let you win. Well, there was really one other thing you could do. Maybe you should have thought it out further before saying it on a goddamn livestream, but hey, what could you say? You were impulsive and wanted the fucking Golden Gus.

“If you give Barb and I the points, I will let you have really angry sex with me when this is all over.” You said confidently, ignoring the mess of cursing and jeering that was caused by your bold words.

The response was immediate, just like you knew it’d be.

“Points to My Penis.”

You jumped up out of your seat and high fived Barbara, then flipped off Blaine and Aaron. You had been united most of the game with them for the common goal of pissing Jon off, but winning was a whole different story. “Yes! Suck my wang, assholes!”

You were too preoccupied with celebrating your victory that you didn’t notice A.) Barbara saying jokingly into the microphone “don’t you mean suck my Yang?”, or B.) Jon getting up and grabbing one of your hands until you felt his hand wrapped around your wrist, the Golden Gus being placed into your other hand, and you were being dragged off the set before the episode even officially ended.

You grinned to yourself. This was certainly going to be a good night.


End file.
